


ERROR

by CacoethesScribendi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Error (Music Video), F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Vixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacoethesScribendi/pseuds/CacoethesScribendi
Summary: Some were more human than android, for others it was the opposite. It all simply depended on who you were.(Lee Hongbin x Female!Reader fanfic inspired by the ERROR music video)





	1. Chapter 1

Some were more human than android, for others it was the opposite. It all depended on who you were and the situation you were born into, the higher up in status you were, the more android you could become whilst those who were in a lower status remained more human. It was just simply a case of whether or not you could afford the procedures and had the right genetics to accept the tech into your system.

This, of course, brought back the practice of selective coupling. A method that had been used centuries prior to maintain bloodlines. However, in this case families would pair those with strong, dominant genetics to create a stronger child that would be less prone to rejecting the tech that would be introduced into their body. Some used this to simply carry on their wealth and name, but for others, they used their children to test new kinds of tech as they knew with each generation, the likeliness of surviving these experiments were higher.

But no matter how wealthy or how genetically sound you were, there was one strict and unbendable worldwide law that came with unspeakable consequences for those who broke it. No one was ever to make an android from scratch that had artificial intelligence and free will without government sanction. Many before this law had attempted to do so and each one almost resulted in mass war across the countries and so after these incidents the law came into place and so did the strict punishments it came with.

However, there were some families that had once succeeded in making their children, for all intents and purposes, immortal with the tech they had created. This process did not break any laws as, technically, they did not create an android from scratch as their children lived on with their memories, morals, beliefs and usual human responses but it did come with a high price.

Regrettably for those, making their children immortal meant - though they functioned and carried on to live as they would when they were human - they were unable to produce any children of their own.

As time wore on, those families perished due to failure to continue their line and their children left alone. Most broke down due to having no one to repair parts of themselves that were created by their family but a handful managed to survive by being taken in by their family's closest friends, who had been trusted with the original blueprints of the tech that was used in the child. Though they stilled in their ageing, all - if not most - of these immortal children lost their status in the world as they remained for generations and generations, looking over the family that had taken them in and working for them in exchange for keeping them alive.

Lee Hongbin was one of those immortal children, forever looking twenty-four years old and remaining by the side of the (L/N)'s, acting as a personal butler that got passed down from generation to generation. Most would assume that over the years, one would grow to hate their position that Hongbin was in, but for him, the lively and charming man that he was, couldn't imagine a better living situation as he was never once mistreated by the (L/N) family and was a valued member of their family. He often took care of the children within the family and was given the duty to take care of the children of the family.

Lee Hongbin was not the only one of his kind that the (L/N) family had taken in - which was partly the reason he enjoyed staying by their side so much. He got to stay with those who were the same as him and had been around as long as he had, if not longer.

The first who joined the family was Cha Hakyeon and soon after - a few months in fact - came Jung Taekwoon. Thus making the two the ones who have been by the (L/N)'s side the longest and have the highest position within those who worked for them as the duo easily became the most trustworthy. Hakyeon with his kind yet firm nature whilst Taekwoon had a mysterious yet loyal and serene air about him. Their attitudes toward the family was held in high regard that remained for generations and they easily knew every secret the family ever had.

After those two came Lee Jaehwan, a quirky and cheerful character that quickly became the favourite of the children and those of childish nature within the family. A man who worked hard and yet remained entertaining whenever the opportunity presented itself to use his seemingly endless gags or dance expertly for the kids. He often became the stress reliever for the family, doing his best to keep everyone cheerful and happy to do anything to do so - even if it meant allowing the smaller kids to use make-up on him and enduring the teasing of Hakyeon calling him his 'little sister'.

The immortal teddy bear known to the family was called Kim Wonsik, whom of which was taken in the same time Hongbin was as their families were close when they were growing up and both underwent the procedure at the same time. The easily scared Wonsik dealt with any tasks that Hakyeon, Taekwoon or any of the family gave him - so long as it didn't involve anything involving any type of insect. God forbid anyone ask him to remove a spider from a room. The last time he tried he got close to poking it before screaming in terror and running off to wash his hands, leaving a laughing Hongbin in his place along with Taekwoon, who was having a hard time not to laugh at the situation, eventually breaking down into quiet laughter.

The newest addition to their little human-android hybrid family was Han Sanghyuk, the youngest in age as well as the newest in the group. He was initially awkward when he first met the others - especially Taekwoon, so much so that it took Sanghyuk a long while to be comfortable with calling him 'hyung' but as time wore on, they became as close as the others. When he first joined, he became adored by the older members of the family whom enjoyed his kind and gentle aura when it came to dealing with people and getting on with his daily tasks.

The current task that was given to all six of them from the (L/N) family was to act as the carers for the only toddling child of the head of the family - or as little (Y/N) sees them, act as big playthings that responded to her every word and action.


	2. Chapter 2

"Up! Up!" A little girl of three tugged on the leg of Hakyeon's black trousers, her round doe eyes framed by thick lashes as she looked up to him, not even reaching his hips at her height.

The man in question only raised his brows at her and squatted down to properly look her in the eyes, not satisfied with her phrasing as he knew how well spoken the small girl was. "What was that?"

"오빠, please pick me up!" She singsonged sweetly, giving him a toothy smile that showed off all her baby teeth as she bounced on her feet, eagerly awaiting to be picked up.

Hakyeon grinned at how energetic she was so early in the morning, but also somewhat prideful that what they had taught her in manners and speech had stuck. He swiftly scooped her up into his arms and set her on his hip, making sure that she was secure in his arm before resuming his previous task, which was making morning coffee for (Y/N)'s parents to take to work.

(Y/N) wasn't interested in whatever Hakyeon was doing and was fiddling with whatever was within her grasp. She quickly took delight in using the hand that wasn't grasping onto the back of his shirt to play with his wine hued hair, running her small fingers through it repeatedly.

"Oppa?" She began, curiosity colouring her tone as Hakyeon prompted her to go on with a hum, "Why do you, Taekwoon-오빠, Jaehwan-오빠, Wonsik-오빠, Hongbin-오빠 and Hyuk-오빠 have the same hair and clothes?" Her hand moved down to gently tug at the collar of Hakyeon's white button up shirt before moving once more to join her other hand in holding onto him.

"It's so we don't get mistaken for members of your family." He adjusted his grip on her, bouncing her up a little to do so properly.

"But you guys are my family," she argued, a slight pout forming on her expression.

A chuckle left his lips as he glanced at her, quickly pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head that effectively got rid of her pout. "It's also for members of your family to know what to look for if they ever need us."

"Oh! So like a uniform?" She bounced the best she could with Hakyeon holding her, making sure she didn't move too much and cause difficulty for him.

Nodding, he adjusted his grip on her once again before opening one of the cupboards to get a jar of sugar and putting the preferred amount in each travel tumbler for (Y/N)'s parents. An attempt was made to carry on his task but he quickly realised it was considerably more difficult with a child in his arm.

"(Y/N)-아, I'll have to put you down to finish making breakfast for your parents." True to his word and ignoring her little noises of protest, he set her down on the kitchen floor. "Why don't you go find Hongbin-오빠 and get changed out of your pyjamas?"

At the mention of her favourite man among them, her expression immediately brightened and she toddled off to go find him. She barely registered the 'Be careful!' Call that Hakyeon gave when she bounded out of the kitchen, her mind already focused on her favoured android.

Knowing that his call would fall on deaf ears, he simply shook his head in amusement and carried on his morning tasks.

(Y/N) held Hakyeon's warning in her mind but it was quickly pushed back as she thought of the places that Hongbin might be in. The little one zipped from room to room looking for Hongbin, finally finding him in her father's office, sorting out paperwork that was left on his desk.

Hongbin had spent his morning cleaning up any mess that was left from the night before, as it was a daily occurrence that the head of the house and family business - (Y/N)'s father - would work late into the night to take care of his duties to his company as well as to his family. (Y/F/N)'s current worry was the healing status his daughter's very first android procedure - the process of giving her a basic tool that almost everyone had, a memory drive that was able to record her daily life so she could one day look back on it. Hongbin had been the one decided to monitor (Y/N)'s healing as it was no secret that she favoured him the most. If said android wasn't present for whatever reason, Taekwoon would be the one to keep an eye on her, being her second favourite.

"오빠!" She squealed as she rushed into the office, her bare feet padding against the heated wooden floor as she ran to latch onto one of Hongbin's legs. "Good morning, Hongbin-오빠!"

"Good morning, (Y/N)-아." Warm brown eyes looked down at the girl, creasing at the edges as an equally warm smile made its way onto his lips, a hand moved to affectionately stroke (Y/N)'s messy hair down. "How do you feel today?"

"I feel happy!" She hummed happily up at him before stepping back and putting a hand on her stomach. "And hungry!"

A soft laugh escaped him as he finished up putting the last of (Y/F/N)'s paperwork away, tucking his office chair under the desk before giving the child in front of him all of his attention. With an endearing squish of her chubby cheeks, he easily lifted her up to carry her on his front, allowing the opportunity to brush her hair away from the back of her neck to see how her surgery wounds were healing. To his joy and relief, he saw that it was almost completely healed up and that the tech wasn't being rejected by her body at all, only leaving a small round dock port at the base of her neck that would allow for her memories to be seen.

"Come on, let's get you out of your pyjamas so you can have some breakfast." His long strides made the walk to (Y/N)'s room quick and the time she was being held shorter before she was put back down with another affectionate stroke of the hair. "Do you think you can manage brushing your teeth by yourself?"

With a cheer as a confirmation, the little girl bounced into her bathroom to do her morning routine, leaving Hongbin in her bedroom to pick out her clothes for the day and clean up her room. There wasn't very much to clean up in her room, despite her being only the age of three she kept her room nice and relatively tidy, all of her toys and books having a particular place on her bed and shelves. Seeing as there wasn't much to clean, he began humming a soft melody as he picked out (Y/N)'s clothes for the day.

"Are we going to go out today, 오빠?" The young girl enquired as she came back from brushing her teeth.

"Later on, yes. That is, if you want to join Hyuk and I when we go grocery shopping?" Gentle hands went to work in changing her clothes and another smile made itself on his lips as he got another cheer in response. "Arms up, (Y/N)-아."

She followed his instructions obediently and allowed him to slip off her pyjama shirt. Instead, a round collared white button up blouse with a ever so slightly oversized soft tawny knitted sweater to go on top replaced her pyjama shirt. (Y/N) easily removed her own pyjama pants without any assistance and set them where Hongbin had put her shirt to go into the laundry. Said android had picked out a light tan ruffled skirt and white tights for the little one to put on, chuckling when she had to set her small hands on his broad shoulders to balance herself whilst he helped her put on the tights.

"There we go, all done," he hummed, tucking in the front of her sweater into the skirt and leaving the rest alone. "Come on, lets go downstairs to get you some breakfast."

The man stood straight and took the hair brush that was resting atop of (Y/N)'s dresser, along with a few hair ties that he put in his trouser pockets. After gathering up (Y/N)'s pyjamas in one hand, Hongbin offered her his free hand to hold and she was more than happy to slip her petite hand into his much larger one.

As they stepped down the staircase the delicious scent of pancakes started to waft through the air. This, of course, did not go ignored by the hungry child who's gaze zeroed in to the kitchen door, immediately finding the source of the smell. God, did this little girl love her food. It was only proven when she started to pull on Hongbin's hand as she tried to get to the kitchen faster, letting out little whines of complaint on how - in her mind - Hongbin was walking so sluggishly. In reality the youthful looking male was walking at a relatively average speed.

Eventually Hongbin let out a small laugh when he stood still and observed little (Y/N) as she tried to pull him along.

"(Y/N)-아," he began, his calm voice causing her to stand still, "Why don't you go in and have something to eat while I put these in the laundry?"

She only responded with a nod. With a hug to his leg and a grin, she darted into the kitchen with the excited chant of 'Pancake's', leaving Hongbin to laugh softly before he turned on his heel to the laundry room.

"아녕하세요!" She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and did a polite bow before continuing her rush in, charging for the figure who was cooking breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans:  
> 오빠 : Big brother  
> 아 : ah  
> 낭녕하세요 : Hello(formal)


End file.
